starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Judder Page/Leyendas
|ojos = |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden JediThe Final Prophecy |afiliacion = *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres |maestros = |aprendices = }} Judder Page era un humano de Corulag que a lo largo de su vida sirvió como comando en el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza Rebelde, la Nueva República y la Alianza Galáctica. Era un hombre de aspecto anodino que fácilmente se mezclaba en cualquier muchedumbre, características que le sirvieron bien en misiones que requerían sigilo. Page era hijo de un rico senador Imperial y en su juventud entrenó en diferentes técnicas de combate antes de ser enviado a la Academia Imperial. Después de graduarse con honores Page sirvió brevemente en el Ejército Imperial, pero no tenía amor por el Imperio y desertó a la Rebelión después de escuchar un apasionado discurso de la líder Rebelde Leia Organa al Consejo de los Derechos Galácticos. en sus primeros años como Rebelde, Page combatió en las batallas de Hoth y Endor. Después de esta última batalla se le dio el mando de los Comandos Katarn, y los entrenó para que fueran una unidad irregular e independiente que tuviera gran libertad para completar los objetivos de sus misiones. Page dirigió a sus comandos en muchas misiones exitosas de sabotaje y recuperación durante los primeros años de la Nueva República, y en el 8 DBY atacó Kal'Shebbol, el mundo fortaleza del caudillo Imperial moff Kentor Sarne. Después de que él y sus comandos neutralizaran los escudos planetarios de Kal'Shebbol, un destacamento pudo ganar el control del planeta. Sarne escapó con una potente nueva forma de tecnología armamentística, y page organizó una operación para perseguir al Imperial renegado por todo el Sector Kathol antes de que se volviera una seria amenaza para la galaxia. Aunque Page no se unió a la fuerza de ataque, Sarne fue derrotado y neutralizado. Los Comandos Katarn continuaron sirviendo a la nueva República como un equipo de comandos de élite, y ejecutaron misiones en mundos como Hettsk y Sarahwiee y en la Instalación Las Fauces Imperial. Cuando los extra-galácticos yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia en el 25 DBY, Page aceptó una comisión naval en el estado sucesor de la Nueva República, la Alianza Galáctica. Él sirvió a bordo del Memory of Ithor, pero el crucero fue destruido por los yuuzhan vong y su tripulación fue hecha prisionera en Selvaris. Page y el comandante Pash Cracken recibieron inteligencia vital mientras estaban en la prisión y organizaron la fuga de cinco reos para que la llevaran al Alto Mando de la Alianza Galáctica. La información ayudó a que la Alianza rescatara a Page, Cracken y muchos otros prisioneros, y Page pronto fue enviado a Caluula para destruir al yammosk yuuzhan vong. Poco después, él lideró a los Comandos Katarn al capturado Coruscant, el anterior mundo capital de la Nueva República, y se unió a un equipo de Jedi para invadir la Ciudadela del Supremo Soberano Shimrra. Ellos aseguraron la fortaleza y el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker mató a Shimrra, poniendo fin a la guerra. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Adventures of Han Solo'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Return of the Jedi: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi|Night Attack}} * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 35: Mandatory Retirement, Part 4'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' * * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Heir to the Empire 1'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Kathol Rift'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Endgame'' * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Art of Ralph McQuarrie'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Oficiales del Ejército de la Alianza Categoría:Residentes de Corulag Categoría:Personal del equipo de ataque de Endor Categoría:Oficiales de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Oficiales del Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Personal de los Comandos Katarn Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Oficiales del Ejército de la Nueva República Categoría:Exploradores Categoría:Soldados